Of Snow, Sex and Little Monsters
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Team Free Will's work is prevented by a Raphael-induced snowstorm, and it appears that love is very much in the air. However, the group have to fight for each other when two surprise pregnancies lead to kidnap. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Team Free Will's work is prevented by a Raphael-induced snowstorm, and it appears that love is very much in the air. However, the group have to fight for each other when two surprise pregnancies lead to kidnap. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Fox. Megan Hummel belongs to **_Lily Luna Snape Riddle_**, as does some of the plot.

**A/N: **A small idea shared between **_Lily Luna Snape Riddle _**and myself and I don't know how many chapters this will be. As she said to me, "There's gonna be boobs and butts and it's gonna make your head explode!" ... Hahah I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Snow, Sex and Little Monsters<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Goddamnit!" Dean growled, Sam sighing and glaring at him.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, a fellow hunter and Trickster Megan Hummel and her best friend Caitlyn Fox were trapped in Bobby's house thanks to a snowstorm. It was close to Christmas time, so this kind of weather was expected, but Bobby had never known there to be so much snowfall in South Dakota.

The sky was a dull shade of white and the snow continued to fall outside Bobby's home, Dean's Impala covered with a thick sheet as Bobby's truck was, and the salvage yard was coated in ghostly white. Bobby's house was lovely and warm, partially from the heat of the fire that was blazing in the living room and from the roast chicken and vegetables Bobby was cooking for dinner. The delicious smell of it was making Dean at least a bit happy.

"Dean, you can't change the weather." Sam told him, Dean glaring back at his brother who shot him that famous bitchface of his.

"No, and while I can't change the weather, we can't stop Raphael, Sam!" Dean yelled, looking up at a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Dean."

Dean looked up to see Megan leaning in the doorway, clad in black leather as always, the heels of her knee-length boots clicking against the floor of the living room as she approached the hunter and rubbed his back.

"It's pretty annoying, but as Sam said, you can't change the weather, okay?" She whispered, winking at him and settling on the couch, clicking her fingers and bringing a Snapple into existence which came with a straw.

The Trickster, the only female one in existence, sat herself on the couch and happily drank her Snapple. Her light blonde hair hung over her shoulders gracefully, her green eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"Hey!" She called, taking a sip of her drink, "Anyone seen Foxy?"

"I'm in here!" Came the reply, a crash sounding and a scream from her as three sets of pained groans followed on.

Everyone moved into the hallway to find poor Caitlyn, her grey-blue eyes tearful as she winced in pain, sprawled on the floor with Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley all around her and partially on top of her. Her wrist was clearly broken and as her auburn curls fell from her shoulder they revealed that to be dislocated.

"Jesus..." Dean breathed, rushing to pull everyone off of her while Sam took a look at her injuries, "Why don't you idiots be a bit more careful about where you land? She okay, Sam?"

"Caitlyn, let me look..." Sam said softly, everyone looking and seeing the damage to her body, "Could someone heal her?"

Caitlyn, as always was being really brave, and wasn't making a fuss about the fact that her wrist was broken and her shoulder was popped out of the socket. Two sets of horrendous pain at once, and not a single sound. Megan rushed to Gabriel, helping up her lover who dusted himself off while Castiel was helped up by his lover, Dean, and Balthazar helped Crowley stand up. As Sam steadied Caitlyn, Balthazar pressed two fingers to her forehead, healing the injuries instantly.

"Alright, I hate to spoil your party..." The angel began, "But we were sent here by Raphael. He's using this snowstorm to buy himself some time."

"Bit pathetic, right?" Caitlyn asked, leaning in to her demon's hold as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Well, Raphael always was a little brat." Gabriel laughed, "When Dad used to make him come away from the creatures of the Ice Age he used to flip his lid."

The others chuckled and headed into the living room, Crowley and Caitlyn too busy kissing passionately to notice they'd all left. Caitlyn savoured every moment she had with the demon. She didn't know when she'd get to see him now that he was going back and forth from Earth to Hell. It upset her to think that his job took over what they had, and whatever time she got with him, she wasn't giving up for the world. It seemed they were all trapped together, so she'd have plenty of time with him.

Upon breaking their kiss, they headed into the living room after the others, finding Gabriel and Megan sat completely smitten as they shared her Snapple, both gazing lovingly at each other. It was broken when everyone around them started making gagging noises and pretending to shove their fingers down their throats, the two just giving the group the finger before returning to their drink.

"Dinner's ready, y'idjits!" Bobby called, everyone making their way into the kitchen to eat the roast.

* * *

><p>Resting her head on Gabriel's chest, Megan sighed and Gabriel rubbed her back gently. She loved being with her mate. As the only Tricksters left, they were bound for life, and both were stupidly in love with each other.<p>

But Megan looked over to her best friend, Caitlyn, the one who'd known her true identity for so many years and had never breathed a word to another soul about it, and she felt incredibly lucky. Megan had someone who she loved and loved her back, but as for Caitlyn, the love seemed to be one-sided. Crowley didn't reject her, but if she told him she loved him, he'd just nod and kiss her, never showing it or saying it back.

Megan wondered whether he never said it because he didn't feel it, or because he was too scared to say what was true. The way he was holding and looking at Caitlyn told her he loved her too. And as they kissed gently and settled together by the fire, Megan felt aching in her chest for her friend. The look that crossed over her eyes whenever she whispered 'I love you' to the demon and he didn't say it back was enough to break anyone's heart. If he turned away to do something Megan would often catch her wiping her eyes or trying to hide her tears. That wasn't fair.

But now that they were all trapped in Bobby's house and had all this free time together, Megan hoped that for Caitlyn's sake, things would change.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Team Free Will's work is prevented by a Raphael-induced snowstorm, and it appears that love is very much in the air. However, the group have to fight for each other when two surprise pregnancies lead to kidnap. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Caitlyn Fox. Megan Hummel belongs to **_Lily Luna Snape Riddle_**, as does some of the plot.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Of Snow, Sex and Little Monsters<strong>

**Chapter Two**

As the night grew colder, the group made their ways to their rooms for the night hoping that the snow would have cleared at least a little by the morning.

Castiel and Dean down to the panic room, Sam and Balthazar headed for the study, Gabriel and Megan stayed is the living room by the fire, Crowley and Caitlyn went to the spare room, while poor Bobby went to his own room, knowing he'd get very little sleep that night. All these couples in one house meant one thing only. Lots of sex. Loud, irritating sex. That night would be a damn long one and the older hunter knew that he had no hope of peace and quiet.

Yet somehow he managed to sleep quite peacefully through the whole damn lot.

As the couples dispersed, Gabriel kissed Megan's head gently, rubbing her back as they snuggled together on the couch. Megan shivered, the cold of the old house finally getting to her body and coating it in goosebumps. He clicked his fingers, covering them in a thick, soft green cotton blanket.

"Better, baby?" He asked, kissing her head again, "You feel cold."

Megan, whose body was quaking with the cold still, nodded and allowed the warmth of the blanket to take over her body. It felt wonderful for her to just be there with him, in his arms and rested against him. She watched the fire, the colour of the flames reminding her so much of Gabriel's eyes, of his warmth and of his strength.

"Megan?"

The sound of his voice stirred her from her thoughts and she looked up at him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, Gabriel?" She replied, smiling as Gabriel's strong fingers stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I love you. Y'know that, right?" The Archangel told her, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Well, there was no place better than this. It was a romantic setting, what with it being a cold winter's night, almost Christmas, a fire blazing and just the two of them in the living room.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, "I love you so much."

"Love you too, my little Willy Wonka." She replied, kissing him lightly.

The kiss deepened a little and Megan let out a soft sound, straddling Gabriel's lap and allowing him to pull her onto his body.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Balthazar said softly, the younger Winchester ignoring him as he continued to read his book, "Sammy?"<p>

"Yes, Balthazar?" Sam replied, not even looking at his angel.

Balthazar crossed his arms and looked at his hunter, gazing at the strong and beautiful form that was Sam Winchester. He knew Sam probably didn't think him as beautiful as he thought Sam, but Sam really did love him and in the end, that was all that mattered. Yes, he could be a bloody soft touch if he wanted to! Just because he was an angel, and just because he was a bit of a cheek, sarcastic bastard, it didn't mean to say that he couldn't experience feelings.

"You look beautiful in blue."

Sam looked up, gasping as he was met with Balthazar's lips on his. They normally just ripped each other's clothes off and fucked like animals, but Sam needed a break from that. They had all night together, and damn it! He wanted to go slowly with his angel. He wanted to love him.

"Babe?" He whispered, Balthazar nuzzling him softly, "Slow tonight?"

Balthazar looked at his lover and considered his options. They had all night, it was a snowy evening, Balthazar could mojo up a bed with gorgeous thick covers and some candles, everyone else was in their own space, and they could just be together. The two of them, away from the worries of the world for a night. It sounded like pure bliss actually, now Balthazar came to think about it.

"What ever you want, my love." The angel whispered tenderly, "Would you like a bed?"

He clicked his fingers, revealing to Sam a lovely double bed covered with Egyptian cotton sheets and thick quilts which made the younger Winchester's eyes light up. It looked so warm and comfortable he didn't know what to do with himself.

"As beautiful as you look in blue," Balthazar began, "I'd rather you be red hot that blue because you've frozen to death."

Sam laughed and kissed his angel, grinning as Balthazar walked him back towards that comfortable looking bed.

* * *

><p>Castiel gasped as Dean slid his hands over his torso that had finally been revealed thanks to Dean's skilled hands.<p>

The two shared a deep kiss, Castiel running his hands over Dean's beautiful, perfect back. The panic room was incredibly cold, but Castiel, being the amazing angel he was, had managed to heat the room up a lot. Dean had been shivering considerably and he knew the hunter wasn't good with coping with cold weather. Breaking their kiss, Castiel looked into those beautiful eyes of Dean's and pressed his forehead to his charge's, desperate to keep him close.

"Where would I be without you?" He asked suddenly, Dean pulling back a little to gaze at his angel with confusion.

"If anyone should be asking that, Cas, it should be me." He said, "Not you."

"Dean..."

"Cas, you pulled me out of Hell." Dean said sternly, "And I have never once thanked you for that. I've never thanked you for anything and you've done so much for me...for us."

"And without you, I wouldn't have gotten through the fight against the Apocalypse." Castiel whispered, kissing the hunter and nuzzling him gently, "I have you to thank for many things, Dean. I love you."

"And I love you, you feathered bastard." Dean replied, Castiel realising he'd brought tears to his lover's eyes, and upon noticing the angel's concern, Dean kissed him and smiled, "I'm alright, just gimme a minute."

He sat up and wiped his eyes, knowing that there was no point in hiding his emotions from Castiel. Castiel joined him and kissed him gently, rubbing his back gently. It wasn't the first time that the angel had said things which had touched Dean's heart to the point where he'd tear up. The hunter had been assured that it was okay to cry, that it was alright to be emotional. Dean's fear of getting attached was soon taken away by Castiel and Dean was so goddamn grateful for that too.

"Dean, I'm cold." He whispered, "I need warming up..."

Dean smiled and grabbed his angel, kissing him deeply and laying him back against the pillows of the bed in the panic room, wrapping them both in the blanket as they considered their beautiful passion play. Castiel sighed as Dean leaned into his neck, knowing he'd be getting some amazing loving tonight.

* * *

><p>Crowley watched Caitlyn brush her auburn curls, noticing how deep the sadness in her eyes was. He really hoped to God he hadn't put that sadness there. He was trying his best to be good to her, to give her the very best. He was just struggling with the love part. He felt love for her, there was no denying that. It was just getting those three words out of his mouth in return to hers that was the problem. He was trying so damn hard, and he feared he was hurting her more and more with each time he didn't say 'I love you' back to her.<p>

He caught sight of the goosebumps on her back, and he couldn't resist sitting on the bed with his legs on either side of hers, holding her around the front and moving her hair so he could pay attention to her cold skin. He looked in the mirror and saw her close her eyes, her lips part and curve into a gentle smile.

"Hey, handsome." She whispered, opening those beautiful eyes and meeting his straight away.

"Hey, gorgeous." He replied, "Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, you tell me a lot." Caitlyn said softly, "Sometimes I can't believe you think that of me."

"Why would you say that?" Crowley asked, immediately wishing he hadn't when he saw the look on her face, "Darling, you are beautiful. You're stunning, I swear."

"Thank you." She replied, "That's really sweet. I love you."

Crowley did his usual and replied with a soft smile and a kiss. He knew that he had to say it back sooner or later, or he'd lose her, pure and simple. He just had to word it right.

"Sweetheart, I know you never hear me say it back," He began, "But...you know how hard I find this relationship stuff...and I want you to know that I feel the same way that you do. I just can't put it into words...They won't come out when I try to say them..."

"You love me too?" Caitlyn asked, her face a picture of shock.

Crowley nodded and Caitlyn turned, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will feature lots of sexytime! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
